marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moira Kinross (Earth-616)
House of X House of X just about to rewrite this whole page. [[̲̅-̲̅>̲̅ ̲̅W̲̅σ̲̅l̲̅f̲̅]] (talk) 15:32, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Name The relatively-recent Naming Conventions overhaul would allow for this page to be renamed "Moira MacTaggert (Earth-616)" since it's her more common name. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:04, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :Her reality designation should be changed to whatever TRN we give to her first life's timeline, not Earth-616. -- Annabell (talk) 07:04, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, and that. I had the tab for this talk page open before editing the page or even reading House of X and forgot to rewrite it and bring up that we will require a TRN for at the very least her original timeline. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 08:46, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :::I haven't been reading HoxPox so I obviously don't have all the details but as I understand it, it goes like this: Moira is born => lives her life => dies => Moira is reborn in a new timeline. Based on that (probably wrong) interpretation, wouldn't the classic Moira, the one that debuted in , be from Earth-616? --Nurdboy42 (talk) 09:08, August 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::That classic Moira was her tenth life, making Earth-616 her tenth reality. -- Annabell (talk) 19:35, August 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::I think it would be better to leave the page as "Earth-616", because it is her current, tenth life. The previous lives should have their own pages. Even though she has memories about them, each of them was born and died in different reality. And she was married to Cowan, Xavier and MacTaggert during her lives, so it would be better to name all versions as "Moira Kinross". --Harasar (talk) 12:13, October 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I believe it should be "Moira Kinross (Earth-TRN748)." She's from that first reality, not the tenth reality, and she's her own woman, not her most well-known husband from some lives' wife. -- Annabell (talk) 17:54, October 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::::While I'd also rather have the article use Moira's own surname, I think there is no doubt that the character has always been better known as Moira MacTaggert, not Moira Kinross. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:23, October 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::But is she really the same person? She is not traveling between realities, like, for example Nathan Summers (Earth-616). She was born ten times in ten different realities and died in nine of them. I think she is an exception to general rule, and every life should be treated as different character.--Harasar (talk) 09:20, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::In regards of her name, she should absolutely stay as Moira Kinross. That is her birth name as per House of X Vol 1 2, not to mention that she only married Joseph MacTaggert (Earth-616) in just one of her ten lives. In regards to her TRN of origin, I am not yet told on the idea of 9 extra TRNs for Moira. Powers of X Vol 1 6 specifically mentions that upon her death, the entire timeline is annihilated, with history snapping back to the moment of her birth. It seems like she is native to 616 after all. HBK123 (talk) 11:01, October 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::I can't comment on the workings of her powers since I need to catch up with HoX/''PoX''. However, regarding her name, our naming conventions state characters should be listed by their most well-known real names. She has always been better known as Moira MacTaggert. This is a similar reason why the article Julia Carpenter (Earth-616) is named like that and not "Julia Cornwall." --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 16:24, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::None of this will probably make any sense in the near future until the story being told is over.--(grovel678) (talk) 02:47, October 12, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::::I think the article's name is fine as is, and should not be changed. HipperMario (talk) 10:18, December 8, 2019 (UTC) I believe we should give each of the ten iterations of Moira a page of their own. Each page would contain one of her lives with a message in bold text at the top/bottom of the history section with a link to her previous/next life, something akin as to what's used in Kang and Rama-Tut's pages. About the name, I think whatever suits her current life (Moira I = Moira Kinross & Moira X = Moira MacTaggert) is better. --TMAO (talk) 06:10, December 19, 2019 (UTC) : This proposal looks reasonable to me. HBK123 (talk) 07:47, December 19, 2019 (UTC)